Je te sauverai de toi-même
by Kaoriestel
Summary: Axel ne peut supporter de voir Chris mourir sous ses yeux. Il décide de le sauver en se jetant dans le lac où Chris vient de sauter, les bras lestés de plomb. Suite alternative et plus optimiste de la nouvelle "Concerto à la mémoire d'un ange".


_****_**Notes et avertissements:**

Un rapide résumé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la nouvelle originale mais qui voudraient (on ne sait jamais...) lire cette fic:

**Chris et Axel sont deux jeunes hommes talentueux, excellents sportifs et musiciens. Ils se rencontrent lors d'un stage mêlant compétitions sportives et auditions musicales. Très vite, Chris jalouse Axel qui remporte un grand succès auprès de tous. Il le considère comme un rival et veut le surpasser. Lors d'une chasse au trésor, Axel est victime d'un accident. Chris préfère s'assurer la victoire. Quand il décide de secourir Axel, il est trop tard, celui-ci ne respire plus et donne toutes les apparences d'être mort. Chris s'enfuit et prend l'avion pour rentrer chez lui le jour même. Il ignore qu'Axel a survécu. Vingt ans plus tard Axel, paralysé et handicapé, ne pense qu'à se venger. Contre toute attente, Chris a complètement changé, il est devenu altruiste, généreux et ouvert aux autres. Il travaille dans un centre pour ados à problèmes. Quand Axel retrouve sa trace, il le met face à ses responsabilités et exige que Chris lui obéisse en tout pour se racheter. Docile, celui-ci accepte. C'est alors qu'Axel donne l'ordre à Chris de sauter dans un lac avec des lests de plomb. Il le menace d'un révolver. Soit il se tue lui-même, soit Axel le tuera...**

Je reprends dans cette fiction la fin de l'histoire imaginée par Eric-Emmanuel et je change les choses pour arriver à une conclusion plus heureuse. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les utiliser pour donner libre cours à mes envies pas toujours très "honnêtes".

Le passage en italique n'est pas de moi mais a été adapté de la nouvelle "Concerto à la mémoire d'un ange".

Cette histoire contiendra par la suite des relations homosexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de choses, vous lisez à vous risques et périls...

Et maintenant, place à la fic! Bonne lecture.

_**Je te sauverai de toi-même**_

**Chapitre 1_  
_**

_S'il lui avait retiré ses lunettes noires, Chris aurait vu qu'Axel avait les yeux noyés de larmes._

_Il se leva._

– _Je peux quelque chose pour toi._

– _Personne ne peut rien pour moi._

– _Si. Moi. Je peux t'aider à redevenir un homme bien._

– _Impossible. D'abord je ne veux pas._

– _Je t'y forcerai._

_Et Chris ramassa les briques de plomb dans ses mains, regarda le brouillard sur sa droite et sauta._

_Tout cela fut accompli si vite qu'Axel ne réalisa ce qui se passait qu'à l'impact du corps dans l'eau._

_La tête de Chris demeura une seconde, pas davantage, hors des flots. Puis, les poids l'emportèrent au fond. Quelques instants plus tard, des bulles d'air vinrent éclater à la surface._

_Cette vision fut insupportable à Axel. Il venait de comprendre que son compagnon agonisait._

– _Chris ! hurla-t-il._

_Son cri vibrant s'envola dans le silence indifférent où dormaient les montagnes. Il s'éteignit. Rien ne répondit._

_Alors Axel, pour sauver Chris, se jeta à l'eau._

Son geste était désespéré et il le savait. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas lui-même reconnaître, il ne tenait plus à ce que Chris meure.

Axel se laissa couler dans le lac. Ses membres atrophiés entravaient son avancée mais il se démenait pour rejoindre Chris. Autour de lui, tout était flou. Soudain, sur sa droite, un peu plus bas, il aperçut une silhouette inerte.

Chris avait perdu connaissance.

Par un gigantesque effort de volonté, Axel se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Alourdi par son fardeau, il toucha bientôt le fond du lac. Alors, de toutes ses forces, il donna une impulsion pour remonter à la surface.

Quand il émergea à l'air libre, il repéra sans peine la petite barque sur laquelle ils avaient atteint le milieu du lac. Par une chance miraculeuse, elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Axel lutta pour ne pas lâcher Chris, il réussit à tirer le jeune homme jusqu'à l'embarcation, et se hissa par-dessus bord.

– Tiens bon Chris, hoqueta-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas finir ici, comme ça...

Comment Axel s'y prit-il pour installer son compagnon inconscient dans le frêle esquif ? Cela peut paraître impossible pour quelqu'un dans sa condition, néanmoins il le fit. Les miracles surviennent parfois dans les situations les plus inextricables.

Axel était épuisé, il devait lutter contre la douleur qui envahissait son corps. Ses muscles tétanisés et engourdis par le froid le faisaient souffrir. En examinant Chris, il vit tout de suite que celui-ci ne respirait plus.

– Encore un effort, s'encouragea-t-il, je dois le réanimer.

Maladroitement, il commença un massage cardiaque pour ramener de l'air dans les poumons de son compagnon.

– Ne lâche pas Chris ! Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber, pas maintenant !

Axel ne cessait de répéter ces phrases au jeune homme qu'il tentait de sauver.

Il s'acharnait, ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, brouillant sa vue, lui brûlant la gorge. Chris n'avait aune réaction, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, les gestes d'Axel reçurent un résultat. Chris recracha une gorgée d'eau, il aspira une grande goulée d'air et recommença à respirer normalement. Essoufflé, son visage avait toujours une pâleur inquiétante, mais au moins il était vivant ! Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Axel, recroquevillé à côté de lui, la main encore agrippée à sa chemise trempée.

Axel aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu toucher le visage de Chris, s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Mais il avait trop présumé de ses forces. La décharge d'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de repêcher Chris s'arrêta brutalement. Tout s'obscurcit autour de lui. Il se laissa aller et s'autorisa à perdre conscience à son tour.

Axel fut réveillé par un bruit insolite qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et inconfortable. Dans l'air, il flottait un parfum de résine et de poussière.

Où était-il ?

Peu à peu, il se rappela : il avait sauvé Chris de la noyade, après l'avoir menacé pour qu'il saute à l'eau… C'était compliqué à comprendre mais les choses s'étaient passées ainsi.

Et Chris ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

– Chris ? appela-t-il d'un cri étranglé.

Pas de réponse.

Il se redressa en grimaçant. Il avait mal partout et plus particulièrement à la tête. Pire, il se sentait nauséeux, ses idées confuses le déstabilisaient.

En observant l'endroit où il était, il compris que c'était une sorte de cabane. Le toit fuyait, les murs lézardés étaient poussiéreux, il pendait ça et là des vestiges de toiles d'araignées. Dans un coin de la pièce principale, on avait entassé des branches grossièrement coupées. De ce petit monticule s'élevaient quelques flammes étrangement teintées de bleu et de vert. C'était un feu minuscule mais la chaleur qu'il donnait était la bienvenue.

Au dehors, il entendait le clapotis de la pluie sur les planches disjointes de la masure. Les flammes crépitaient joyeusement et projetaient une lueur réconfortante. Aucune trace de présence humaine ou animale dans l'habitation. Aucune trace de Chris.

Tout à coup et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Axel eut envie de pleurer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même.

– Axel ? Tu es enfin réveillé !

Axel se retourna en sursaut. Sur le seuil se tenait Chris, les bras chargés de branchages, les cheveux flamboyants dans le crépuscule, les traits heureux, détendus.

Une multitude d'émotions s'empara du cœur d'Axel. Il était soulagé mais aussi gêné, en colère, plein de ressentiment. Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus, à Chris ou à lui. Oui, il avait sauvé son compagnon. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en sautant dans le lac. Mais maintenant, ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre et rien n'avait changé.

Il était toujours réduit à l'état de handicapé alors que Chris avait un corps magnifique et en parfaite santé. Axel avait tout perdu à cause de lui, il avait renoncé à tous ses rêves et n'avait plus pensé qu'à se venger. Il était devenu un démon. Aujourd'hui, il se faisait horreur.

– Chris… marmonna-t-il, ne sachant qu'ajouter de plus.

Chris entra et déposa son fagot près de la cheminée improvisée. Il rajouta quelques branches pour alimenter le feu. Tous ses gestes étaient lents et précis, il était uniquement focalisé sur la tâche à accomplir.

– Tu es resté inconscient durant plusieurs heures, informa-t-il Axel.

– Ah… Et où sommes-nous ?

– Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Chris au lieu de lui répondre.

– Plus ou moins… Tu as sauté, j'ai plongé pour te remonter. Dans la barque, tu as repris connaissance et je me suis évanoui. Où sommes-nous ? répéta-t-il.

– J'ai voulu ramener la barque au ponton, mais… à cause de la brume, je me suis égaré et nous nous sommes retrouvés de l'autre côté du lac.

– Et ?... insista Axel.

– Ce serait trop long à raconter. Pour résumer : panne d'essence, pas de réseau, pas de moyen de communication, une cabane délabrée à défaut d'un meilleur abri et … Beaucoup de questions en suspens.

D'un mouvement las, Axel se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

– Je n'ai plus l'envie ni l'énergie de t'affronter. Les questions attendront.

Chris le dévisagea en silence. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus ferme :

– Axel… Je sais que tout n'est pas réglé entre nous. Je ne te demanderai rien maintenant mais je veux quand même te remercier. Peu importe pourquoi tu l'as fait. Merci…

Axel ne répondit pas à Chris. Le jeune homme soupira mais n'essaya pas de reprendre la discussion. Après tout, ils avaient le temps, se dit-il.

Il ferait en sorte qu'Axel redevienne un homme « bien ». Malgré lui s'il le fallait. C'était une promesse et Chris était déterminé à la tenir. D'ailleurs, cette promesse commençait déjà à se concrétiser.

Axel l'avait sauvé – deux fois. Il payerait sa dette. Il le sauverait de lui-même.

**_À suivre…_**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié... Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_  
_**


End file.
